smhellasfandomcom-20200213-history
All time matches (all competitions)
At the moment this page is very much a work in progress. This list aims to includes goals from the league, FFA Cup, Australia Cup, Dockerty Cup, NSL Cup, Singapore Cup, Ampol Cup, Oceanian and World Club Championships, but does not include pre-season competitions like the Hellenic Cup or Tynan-Eyre Cup. See also * All time matches (league only) 201-250 games 230 *Bradley Norton (2012-) 151-200 games 183 *Fernando De Moraes (2005-2013) 154 *Leigh Minopoulos (2011, 2014-2019) 151 *Nick Epifano (2013-2018) 126-150 games 150 *Milos Lujic (2014-2018) 143 * Steven O'Dor (2005-2012) 139 * Ramazan Tavsancioglu (2005-2010) 136 *Nikola Roganovic (2015-2017, 2018-) 134 *Tim Mala (2013-2018) 128 *Gianni De Nittis (2005-2011, 2012) 101-125 games 116 *Iqi Jawadi (2013-2016, 2018) 115 *Luke Adams (2015-2017, 2018-) 113 *Michael Eagar (2014-2017) 112 *Marcus Schroen (2010, 2016-) 76-100 games 92 *Matthew Foschini (2016-2018) 84 *Matthew Millar (2016-2018) 61-75 games 77 *Kristian Konstantinidis (2015-2019) 74 *Rhodri Payne (2009-2013) 70 *Scott MacNicol (2005-2006, 2008) 63 *Andy Vlahos (2000-2001, 2012-2013) 62 * Billy Natsioulas (2005-2008) 61 * Sam De Vito (2005-2007) 51-60 games 59 *Massimo Murdocca (2000-2004) 58 *Tyson Holmes (2013-2014) 55 *Sam Poutakidis (2002-2004, 2008) 52 * Kyle Joryeff (2010-2012) * Carl Recchia (2003-2004, 2010-2011, 2013) 51 *Vince Lia (2001-2004) 41-50 games 50 *Andy Kecojevic (2014-2017) 49 * Goran Zoric (2008-2009) 48 * Peter Gavalas (2012-2013, 2015) * Arthur Tsonis (2005-2007) 44 * Nathan Caldwell (2007-2010) * Trent Waterson (2007, 2011) 43 *Peter Buljan (2001-2003) *Luke Pavlou (2017-2018, 2020-) 42 *Nick Tolios (2000-2004) 41 *George Tzirtis (2005-2006) 31-40 games 40 *Nick Curtis (2005-2009) 39 *Joseph Youssef (2009-2010) 37 *Eugene Galekovic (2001-2004) 36 *Trent Rixon (2012-2013) 35 * Ricky Diaco (2007-2008) * Radomir Sekulovski (2001-2003) 34 * Jesse Krncevic (2005, 2010-2011) * Tom Matthews (2011-2013) * Adam Van Dommele (2007-2008) * Yusuf Yusuf (2007-2010) 33 *Chris Irwin (2015-2016, 2020-) 31 *Shaun Kelly (2012-2014) *James Stefanou (2005-2006, 2010) 21-30 games 30 * Luke Byles (2012-2013) * Dino Djulbic (2006-2007) 29 * Andy Brennan (2015, 2018) * Jesse Daley (2017) * James Musa (2014) * Kosta Salapasidis (2005) * Arthur Tsirtsakis (2005-2006) 28 * Ryan Dinse (2005) * Gerrie Sylaidos (2019-) * Tommi Tomich (2008-2009) 27 *Zaim Zeneli (2011, 2016-2017) 26 * Hamlet Armenian (2008) * Eddie Cetkin (2009-2010) * Peter Koutsoupias (2005-2006) * Ante Kovacevic (2003-2004) * Jason Saldaris (2012, 2014) * Scott Tunbridge (2003-2004) 25 *Vas Kalogeracos (2000-2001) *Rhys Meredith (2013) *Kostas Stratomitros (2019-) 24 *Jake Barker-Daish (2015) *Oliver Minatel (2018) *David Stirton (2015) 23 * Ben Djiba (2018-) * Peter Zois (2010) 22 * Glen Trifiro (2012) 21 * Andrew Bourakis (2006-2008) * Andreas Oliveira (2006) 11-20 games 20 *Zac Bates (2019-) *Evan Karavitis (2005-2006) * Perry Lambropoulos (2019-) *Michael Panopoulos (2003-2004) 19 * Steve Laurie (2003-2004) * Francesco Stella (2008-2009) * Marcus Stergiopoulos (2003-2004) * Simon Storey (2003-2004) 18 * Christos Intzidis (2018) * Kevin Nelson (2006) * Stefan Zinni (2017) 17 * George Howard (2018-2019) * Tony La Verde (2008) * Stiven Mrkela (2009-2010) * Kristian Sarkies (2003-2004) * Nick Soolsma (2013) 16 * Joe Bacak (2001-2002) * Amadu Koroma (2016, 2020-) * Jason Trifiro (2012) * Robbie Wynne (2008-2009) 15 * Frank Drakopoulos (2007) * Jake Marshall (2018-) * Liam McCormick (2017) 14 * Andrew Cartanos (2011) * Daniel Dragicevic (2012) * Mitchell Langerak (2007) * Giuseppe Marafioti (2018-) * Dane Milovanovic (2015) * Antonio Naglieri (2006) * Kliment Taseski (2011) 13 *Melvin Becket (2019-) *Ethan Gage (2019) *Levent Osman (2003-2004) *Carl Piergianni (2017) 12 *Andrew Mullett (2014) *Shaun Timmins (2014) 11 * Dean Bereveskos (2019) * Robbie Cattanach (2005) * Kamal Ibrahim (2011) * Chris Maynard (2013-2014) * Stefaan Sardelic (2008-2011) 6-10 games 10 * Clayton Bell (2001-2002) * Steve Burton (2012) * Bonel Obradovic (2015) * Jose Vasquez (2006-2008) * Steven Weir (2011) 9 * Hamid Basma (2010) * Nick Jacobs (2011-2013) * Ljubo Milicevic (2011) * Mendo Ristovski (1979-1980) * Jonas Salley (2006) 8 * Andy Bevin (2015) * Keegan Coulter (2018) * Giordano Marafioti (2017-2019) * Steven Pace (2001-2003) * Manuel Padilla Herrero (2016) * Nick Sabljak (2001-2002) * Mladen Tosic (2005, 2007) 7 *Tom Aulton (2019) *James Karvelis (2012-2013) *Thomas Lakic (2015) *Ndumba Makeche (2018) *Steve Manceski (2001-2002) *Jerrad Tyson (2018) 6 * Matko Budimir (2012-2013) * Junior De Camargo (2011) * Josh Dorron (2019-) * Bardhi Hysolli (2017) * Max Lohy (2003) * Renco Van Eeken (2013) * Slaven Vranesevic (2014) * Baggio Yousif (2012-2013) 5 games or fewer 5 * Gavin De Niese (2017) * Bardhi Hysolli (2017) * Ibraim Ibraimi (2002-2004) * Jason Ricciuti (2010) * Marco Santilli (2001-2002) * Adem Tavsancioglu (2008) * Michael Theoklitos (2003-2004) * Sasa Vranesevic (2010) 4 * Manyluak Aguek (2018-) * Abdelhadi Deroune (2011) * Ajdin Fetahagic (2017-2018) * Keenan Gibson (2019-) * Joshua Hodes (2016-2018) * Stuart Kelly (2008) * Dion Kirk (2014) * Fraser MacLaren (2015) * Cody Martindale (2015-2016) * Jonathan Munoz (2013) * Will Orford (2018-2019) * Danni Radojicic (2009) * Brad Treloar (2010-2011) 3 * David Barca Moreno (2017) * Yannis Galanos (2011) * Nik Jelic (2008) * Filip Jonsson (2012) * Malcolm MacDonald (1977) * Malcolm Manley (1977) * David Barca Moreno (2017) * Nick Morton (2015) * Erdem Ozcagli (2013) * Jake Vandermey (2011) 2 * Lukmon Anifaloyin (2010) * Dusan Bosnjak (2007) * Alastair Bray (2018-2019) * Con Dimitropoulos (2005-2006) * Jean-Charles Dubois (2011) * George Gerondaras (2019) * Philtzgerald Mbaka (2016) * Andrew Mesourouni (2018-2019) 1 * Billy Bergmann (1978) * Rory Brian (2015-2016, 2018) * Luke Eyles (2016) * Anthony Giannopoulos (2013) * Lajos Hun (2013) * Amir Jashari (2017-) * Billy Jones (2007) * Tom Lombardi (2011) * Massimo Pesce (2015-2016) * James Riccobene (2011) * John Samaras (1988) * Mackie Simmons (2010-2011) * Andrew Sfetkopoulos (2009) * Ahmet Turer (2009) * Dimitri Vithoulkas (2010) * Samir Zulic (2007) Category:Playing records Category:Appearance records